1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of bladed weapons and more particularly to embodiments for a multiblade throwing weapon with the blades extendible from an aligned position to an equal angled throwing position and collapsible from the throwing position to the aligned position with an additional ability to freely rotate.
2. Background
Bladed throwing weapons have been known in the martial arts field for centuries. However, to conveniently carry a multibladed “star” or similar weapon collapsing of the blades is required. The inventor of the present application has developed devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,628 Fighting Weapon and U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,125 Throwing Weapon which partially address this issue. However, a structure for collapsing and manipulating the blades of a multibladed throwing weapon which operates easily for use in both exhibition and actual combat has not been available in the prior art.
It is therefore desirable to provide a multibladed throwing weapon with blades collapsible into an aligned position for easy carrying and having a locking mechanism which allows easy extension and collapsing of the blades.